Army
About the Armed Forces The armed forces are a good place for a new player to start as well as being an important defense from other cities, should a violent war break out. All a player needs to do to begin his career in the force, is go to the Army Recruitment center, and train 15 times, once every 15 minutes. Army Earns Training Drills Weapons Training National Guard Duty Operations Planning Commander Private You start your life in the force as a lonely private with not much to do. At this point you can only do Training Drills. You will be promoted when a Junior Officer promotes you, unless there is no commander, in which case, the rank is automatic. Non-Commisioned Officer Non-Commissioned Officer ranks are as follows. Lance Corporal Corporal Sergeant Staff Sergeant Sergeant Major Warrant Officer Although there may seem to be a bunch of ranks in the army career, they are quicker and easier to surpass, with only a few earns in between each. NCOs will be able to do Weapons Trains and will be promoted a while after reaching Warrant Officer, and a Senior Officer must promote them. Junior Officer Junior Officer ranks are as follows. 2nd Lieutenant Lieutenant Captain Although it may seem that there are less ranks, making it quicker to advance, the ranks take a bit longer to run through, and will be quite a bit longer than NCO. Operations Planning and National Guard Duty may be unlocked during this rank. You may now command NCOs. This is done at the army management screen, pushing "immediately" will assign said soldier under your reign. Senior Officer Senior Officer ranks are as follows. Major Lieutenant Colonel Colonel As you become a senior officer all of the same features are available, it will certainly take longer to rank. There can only be a certain amount of Snr. Officers depending on how many total members there are in that cities Army, so it may take a while to get this rank. Commanding Officer Commander ranks are as follows. Brigadier Major General Lieutenant General Field Marshal As you become a commanding officer all of the same features are available, except, this time... You are the commanding officer of your cities Army.. their leader. As a commander, you can assign and promote Snr. officers under your command, move Junior Officers and NCO's underneath your Seniors, and other features. These include training bans, Martial Law (Stops Everyone from training), and Overthrow Mayor. These can all be found on the Army Menu. Army Divisions Explosives Expert -- After training in the explosives division in the military academy menu, you will be able to defuse explosives placed on people under the aggravated crimes menu. Upon leaving, this option will disappear and you will be able to set explosives on a persons car or apartment. Rifleman -- Upon training in the Rifleman division, you will receive a free assault rifle. You will only get one of these. Intelligence Officer -- Once trained into the Intelligence branch of the army, you will be able to see who a players bodyguard is, what weapons they have one hand, and a gangster's crew role and if they have war mode.